User blog:Queen Misery/The Three Primes
well, let's discuss the possibility for another layer to our cosmology, one that may help link our cosmic entities and by extension our collected "universes".. Life, Death and Rebirth are by far the "glue" that holds our multiverse together so I've decided three Primes should exist : Life Prime, Death Prime and Rebirth Prime.. these three entities are basically the "original" embodies of these three concepts, from which all other embodiments emerged (as well as concepts arising from said embodiments).. so here we go.. Life Prime - Dreamer The "Heart of Hearts" in relation to.. well.. everyone.. we can describe Dreamer as Life Prime since Dreamer is (basically) "God Prime" and God is, obviously, the supreme embodiment of Life.. without the Dreamer not even the God Force would exist and while Dreamer sleeps eternally it still deserves the title of "Life Prime" due to its very nature.. Beings Associated with it: Creation, most God Force, Emotional Aspects (even Misery), Health and Restoration Deities / Aspects, Angels / Heavenly Hosts etc. Death Prime - Abysm (?) Neither part of God Force nor Satan Force this anomaly seeks to put all things (mortal and immortal) in an eternal sleep, ending everything - even the Dreamer.. embodies "Extinction" and the most (apparently) malevolent aspect of Death, yet even this malevolent force can be seen as an "end to suffering" and thus opposed by malevolent Emotional Aspects (such as Misery). Beings Associated with it: Oblivion, most Satan Force, Violence, Bloody Mary, Death (Secret), Death (Absolute), Death Deities / Aspects, Demons / Hell Lords etc. Rebirth Prime - Miasma keeps the "Dream" from stagnating by continually destroying multiverses that have been corrupt or worn away : many beings associated with Rebirth can embody both Life and Death but are willing to both create and destroy, or use destruction to ultimately bring a greater rebirth: Beings Associated with it: The Omega, Pandamonium, Luca etc. How It Works The basics of our cosmology remains the same but as you can see some changes have been made, yet they should not alter things too badly. This simply explains why God Force and Satan Force are so different in personality and goal : God Force was created directly from Dreamer (Life) and thus tend to embody His greatness.. from the abundance of Life came Rebirth as God Force began making ever new and complex multiverses of their own design. Yet with all light must come darkness and thus Death Prime was born from Dreamer and Satan Force shortly followed, this is why Satan Force wants to "wake" the Dreamer.. because by waking the Dreamer all things (even the Dreamer) perish.. the Satan Force likely don't realize this as they are stuck by Divine Will to pursue their goal (wake the Dreamer) without fully understanding why.. Death Prime is the only being that knows that the end of the Dream is also the end of the Dreamer. It will need work but this is the basics on how the cosmology can be pieced together.. feel free to add any ideas or thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts